Love Hits Hard
by anamazingperson
Summary: Ally finally ends things with her abusive boyfriend and is comforted by her crush/best friend. After she soon acts on her feelings, how will Ally's ex fair with the news that his love has got a new boyfriend?- Sorry its quite a crappy summary, There will be a LOT of Auslly, Sorry if there is any mistakes, Please read and review and check out my other story 'When Tragedy Strikes':)
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov-

Hey! My name's Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old and go to Marino high with my 3 best friends, Austin, Trish and Dez. You could say I have a perfect life, I am Austin's songwriter, I have overcome my stage fright and I am dating my childhood sweetheart, Elliot. You're wrong. I love my best friend. But I would never even think about breaking up will Elliot, you see, he is very abusive. It all started out great; He would open doors for me, Call me beautiful every day and tell me he loved me. Now I see through his lies. He makes me feel insecure, He slaps me if I don't do what he wants me to do and he is constantly getting drunk since his 18th birthday. I won't dare tell anybody about this. He would probably kill me and my friends would say '_**I told you so' **_since they all hate Elliot. It would be the perfect life if I could just leave Elliot and tell Austin how I actually feel about him. Although I know he doesn't feel the same. It eats away at me knowing that every time I am with Elliot alone, he will break me, physically and verbally and it hurts. I wish something would happen to make my best friends realise I am being abused.

'_**ALLY!?' **_oh god, it starts here. _'yes Elliot?_' I said with a very unconvincing smile. _**'Where have you been? You better not have been with Austin! Oh I suppose it doesn't matter if you were, he wouldn't look at you twice. You're just a whore. You need to open your eyes and see that you will never get anyone better than me!' **_ He said with a smirk. _'why would it matter if I was with Austin! He is my partner and my best friend. And if I can't get anyone better then you then why are you getting so jealous!?' _Just at that moment, he slapped me. _**'Don't you dare speak to your boyfriend in that way! Don't forget I was there for you in camp craft-a-manga when you looked as ugly as hell and had no friends! This is how you repay me! I'm disappointed in you.' **_I just got up off the floor and started walking out. _**'Where do you think you are going?' **_He doesn't control me! I have had it up to here with him. _'I need to get ready for the concert.' I yelled. __**'Fine we will finish this later.' **_He laughed. I had tears stained on my face and a bright red cheek to go with the many other scars and bruises he has caused me. I just hope I don't see anybody. _**'Hey Alls, are you ready for your concert, it starts in 15 minutes.'**_ Great. Just my luck, Austin, Trish and Dez. I quickly wiped the tears away and turned to face them._** '**__Oh, is it really only 15 minutes. I totally forgot. Well I better go get ready!' My voice cracked a bit. Nice going Ally. '__**Ally what's wrong? Why is your face all red and puffy?' **_What excuse shall I use! I'm not clumsy and they know that. '_Oh that. Yeah I dropped a violin on my cheek. It really hurt!' _I'm pretty sure they were not convinced. '_**Okay. Well you better go get ready misses. You will be on in like 10 minutes!' **__'I got it!' _I ran off, Put my make up on. Put on some fresh clothes and grabbed my phone. I should explain. I'm not really performing at a concert. Just one song. I don't mind though, one song is enough. The song I have chosen to sing is one I wrote to kind of explain how I would see my situation through someone else' eyes. It's called I hope. '_**Next up is.. Ally Dawson singing her original song!' **_It's time.

_**I used to hate you so easily,**_

_**Look into your eyes so eagerly,**_

_**And where there was cold, **_

_**I wouldn't walk away.**_

'_**Cause when there is money love is blind,**_

_**He's so blind.**_

_**But after time,**_

_**I realised that for me to grow,**_

_**I've got to let go.**_

_**I hope life treats you good, **_

_**I hope life treats you good,**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

_**I hope life treats you well,**_

_**I hope she treats you well,**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope.**_

_**I hope that she is kind,**_

_**I hope that she is kind,**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

'_**Cause after time,**_

_**You'll realise that it aint easy**_

'_**Cause after time,**_

_**You'll realise that you should've believed me.**_

_**I hope life treats you good**_

_**I hope life treats you good**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

_**Loving ourselves comes so easily**_

_**Forgiveness was like the biggest sin to me**_

_**And where there was war**_

_**I wouldn't walk away**_

_**But after a time**_

_**I realized that for me to grow**_

_**I've got to let go**_

_**I hope life treats you good**_

_**I hope life treats you good**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

_**I hope life treats you well**_

_**I hope she treats you well**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

_**I hope that she is kind**_

_**I hope that she is kind**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

_**Hope life treats you good**_

_**I hope life treats you good**_

_**I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope**_

_**Used to hate you so easily**_

_**Look into those eyes so eagerly**_

_**And where there was cold**_

_**I wouldn't walk away **_

'_Thankyou.' _I said waving with a huge smile spread across my face. '_**Oh my god Ally! That was amazing! I'm going to have to do a cover of that song!' **_Austin said wrapping me up in a hug. I couldn't help but wince a little from all the bruises I had all over my body. I wish I didn't. I wish I had never met Elliot. I wish I didn't say yes to him. Austin gave me a slight look but I ignored it, I didn't want him questioning me all evening. '_**Ally honey, can I steal you away from your friends for a minute.' **_Ah great. It is Elliot. I hate it when he calls me honey, he only acts all nice in front of my friends. '_I'm sorry, but I just want to hang with Austin, Trish and Dez tonight. I will talk to you later.' _I tried to convince them that I don't want to choose him over them. '_**Ally. This is important. Just stop being so stubborn and come with me.' **_Urhh. I hate it when he tries to make me do something. Austin, Trish and Dez now had their full attention on me. I looked around at them until I saw Austin's worried face. '_Um yes okay then__**.' **_

'_**Did I give you permission to sing that song. No, I didn't. I don't see why you won't just be a good girlfriend and obey me. I'm so fed up of your shit. So here is what you are going to do. You are going to quit the music business or I will make your life hell. Okay?' **_What the hell! I can't just give up on music, I can't just give up on Austin after all he's done for me. Besides, my life is already hell enough. '_You don't really think I would give up on music to keep you happy? I have put up with you for so long Elliot and not anymore. You're possessive, aggressive and abusive. We are done. I don't care what you do to me.' _Tears of anger and sadness were rolling down my face. '_**Oh Ally, oh poor, innocent Ally. That was the wrong choice. We're over are we? Well then. I no longer have the responsibility of keeping you safe. You have made a mistake. A big mistake.' **_He spat at me. '_You didn't keep, if you anything you ruined my life. Well I'm leaving now. I hope I NEVER see you again.' _I started to walk away when he grabbed me, slapped me round the face, pushed me on the floor and started kicking me. Where's Austin? Where's Trish? Where's Dez? Oh yeah probably enjoying their party. _**'HA! This was just the beginning of your punishment. Tell anybody and you are dead.' **_Okay well that escalated quickly. I got up off the floor, covered in blood and crying my eyes out. I ran out of the alleyway we were standing in. The alleyway he asked me out. The alleyway where we first kissed. The alleyway we met in. He had forgotten it all. I ran until I got stopped by a figure. It was pouring down with rain so I could only make out who it was when they spoke. '_**Oh my god, Ally? Are you okay? What happened? Why are you covered in blood?'**_ It was Austin. '_Yeah I'm fine. Completely fine. _I'm just gonna go, umm, yeah go.' I started running again until my legs were too weak and my whole body was numb. I just collapsed to the ground. Until my hero came along once again. Picking me up bridal style. I really don't know where we are going; I don't care, as long as I am with him.


	2. Authors Note

Hey my Lovelies! Can I just say a HUGE Thankyou to everybody who is reading and reviewing. You guys are my second family and this is where I come to escape when I get upset, which is a lot of the time. I will be taking in ideas as at the moment I am quite stuck on what to write. Just message me any ideas you have and I will read them and decide whether I will add them in or not. The next chapter at the moment is on hold as I have no idea where I am going with it. Just send me your ideas and I will give you full credit! Again Thankyou for reading and reviewing and if you haven't yet checked out my other story then do it! I love you all with my whole heart. I haven't given up on my stories in case you though I have. Bye! ;)3


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's Pov-

When we got back to my house, I got Ally a wet towel and a first aid kit so I could clean her up a bit. _**'So Ally, are you going to tell me who did this or am I going to have to force it out of you?'**_ I said dabbing the towel on her forehead while she winced. 'It doesn't matter, what's done is done.' Spoke with sadness in her tone. _**'Ally tell me.' **_I said with a stern voice. 'Fine, don't get angry when I tell you..' _**'I don't make any promises, whoever did this is going to pay.' **_'Just don't do anything rash okay! It was Elliot.' Elliot? As in her boyfriend Elliot? Does that mean they have broken up? YES! I finally have a chance with my dream girl! _**'Elliot!? Why what happened.' **_'Please don't be angry at me but here is the story. For a while now, Elliot has been getting abusive. He expects a lot from me all the time. I have to run everything past him before I do it. He gets jealous of me hanging around with you..' Okay that bit made me smile. She gave me a confused look so I just signalled for her to go on. 'Yeah we were okay at first but I have never really liked him like that. One night he came in completely drunk and started.. Well.. He started raping me. He hit me, kicked me, punched me, and threw me down the stairs, all things possible really until he was done with me. He left me lying on the floor, stark naked, bleeding. I swore to myself that I would break up with him but I would always be too scared. So earlier on we had a big argument. He was calling me names and slapped me on my cheek. That was why it was all red and puffy. Then after the show, he asked me why I didn't ask him if I could sing that song. That's when I blew it. I shouted at him and he didn't take it too well. He beat me. He told me that if I didn't quit being your partner then he would make my life hell. He said that I shouldn't spend as much time with you as I am a whore and you would never like me like that. I guess he's right there.' OMG ELLIOT WILL PAY. I can't believe he would do that to Ally. My blood is boiling and I think I am gonna explode! _**'Ally, I am not angry at you. You should've just told me what was going on and I could have fixed for you. I will not let him touch a hair on your head and if he does there will be consequences. You are the most amazing, talented, beautiful person I have ever met, don't listen to him he must be blind. Oh and about the last thing, Yes, Yes I do love you. I was always afraid to say anything but not anymore. I want to be your knight in shining armour. No-one else's. Man I hope you broke up otherwise that will make this really wrong.' **_And I leaned in and kissed her. She looked weak but gladly excepted. 'I love you too.' She whispered. I held her close against my chest and she just wept.

1 Day Later-

Okay so today was the day to confront Elliot about hurting MY Ally. He was gonna pay. I walked to the mall and saw Elliot with some blonde bimbo. Urgh he makes me sick. I walked up to him. _**'Elliot. Why are you doing this to Ally? She doesn't deserve it. She's amazing and you're just a jerk!' **_I said making him turn around to face me. 'Oh she told you did she. I have to have a word with her.' He said with a smirk on his face. _**'Don't go near her, Don't touch her, Don't talk to her and don't look at her. Understood?'**_ 'Oh so I take it you are her new toy? Well what would happen if you somehow ended up in hospital and me and Cassidy here ended up, oh I don't know, kidnapping Ally?' _**'You wouldn't dare.' **_'Hmm try me.' He said before tackling me to the ground. Hitting me, Kicking me, Punching me. 'Now who's gonna protect Ally? Haha. Not you.' He smirked before I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a bright white room. A hospital room. I looked over wishing Ally was there next to me, but she wasn't, it was just Trish and Dez. _**'Hey guys, where's Ally?' **_They looked at me with sympathy. 'Um I don't know. We haven't seen her since the concert. We thought she would already be here with you.' Trish said. _**'Oh no. Guys Ally is in danger. Before Elliot beat me up, he said he would kidnap Ally!' **__I said getting up. 'Wait, Elliot? As in Ally's boyfriend Elliot? What happened between them?' Dez asked. I told them the story about what happened to Ally. Now we are all terrified what he is gonna do to her. __**'WE NEED TO FIND HER.'**_

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for being so patient for me, I was completely stuck! Thank you to Delaney for giving me the idea! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, especially loveshipper! Ly guys 3**_


End file.
